Grimmauld Chase
by HarryPotterGeek3
Summary: Hermione realises her new attraction towards Sirius, but will her feelings be reciprocated? R&R.


_Grimmauld Chase._

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, that wonderful privilege belongs solely to J.K Rowling.

Author's Note: Alright, haven't written in a while, gonna try a pairing I've never tried, Hermione and Sirius. If you don't like that pair, why did you look it up and click on this story? For those that do like this pairing, I hope I do it justice :D There will be M in later chapters, but for now, just mild T for language. In this story, Sirius doesn't die, because if he did, I'd have no story. Hermione is in her 5th year. Enjoy

'Sirius?' Hermione called from the other side of the door. No reply. Hermione sighed and gently knocked on the door of Buckbeak's room again.

'Sirius?' She called a little louder. Yet again, no answer.

Hermione's brow furrowed and she clenched her fist. She knocked harder and was about to call when the door swung open, revealing Sirius sitting on the ground, absent-mindedly stroking Buckbeak, who was happily munching on what looked to be a dead rat.

'Molly said to tell you dinner's nearly ready, she wants to know if you'll be joining the rest of us. Everyone's here, well, except Snape.' Hermione stood in the doorway and wrung her hands, unsure what to do.

She could've sworn she saw the corner of Sirius's mouth twitch upwards.

'Yes, I will be joining you, I'll be down shortly' Sirius was still stroking Buckbeak.

'Is it not lonely up here?' Hermione asked, regretting it slightly when Sirius turned to look at her and simply replied, 'I'm used to it. Azkaban and all.'

Hermione winced softly and went to leave.

'Don't be offended. I was merely answering your question' Sirius's voice called after her.

She turned and he had stood up, gently wiping strands of straw that had clung to him. Hermione watched them fall gently to the ground and was snapped back to reality when she saw Sirius looking at her.

'I didn't mean anything by it, I just meant, would you not prefer to be downstairs with everyone else, like Harry' Hermione absent-mindedly tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

'Well of course, but sometimes I find it more peaceful to just sit here and reflect' Sirius replied.

'I understand, you must have a lot on your mind' Hermione smiled gently and looked at Sirius, who was looking at her intently.

'Yes, I certainly do.' Was the simple reply.

'Well, you best go and tell Molly I'll be down shortly.' Sirius gave her a slight smile before turning back to Buckbeak, who was scratching happily on the floor.

'Oh, yeah, of course.' Hermione flushed slightly and left the room, shutting the door behind her. She set off down the stairs and was nearly down in the basement when a wheezy old voice muttered behind her.

'Filthy…mudblood…oh if my poor mistress knew…the shame…'

She carried on down the hallway when another voice rang out.

'Kreacher! That's enough of that kind of talk, you will not refer to miss Granger using that type of language, not under my roof.' Sirius snapped at the ageing house-elf.

'Yes master…anything for the noble House of Black…' Kreacher bowed before hobbling away. Hermione could swear she heard him mutter, 'Nasty brat…oh my poor mistress having a son like that…'

'Sirius, I don't mind, it's fine…' Hermione began but Sirius interrupted.

'It's not fine, It's bad enough having to hear my bloody mother shriek insults but I won't have Kreacher using the same language, not to you, you're just as welcome as everyone else.' Sirius's tone changed slightly at the end of the sentence.

Hermione smiled curtly and walked down to the kitchen, Sirius sweeping along behind her.

Once she entered the kitchen, she was lost in the buzz of noise, Ginny and Tonks were laughing together, the twins were whispering to Mundungus, Moody, Lupin and Arthur were deep in discussion, Harry and Ron were chatting animatedly and Molly was cooking dinner.

Sirius slipped past her and went to join Moody, Lupin and Arthur. Hermione let her eyes follow Sirius for a moment before joining Tonks and Ginny.

'Tonks was just telling me about the time she set fire to Professor Flitwick's robes' Ginny giggled.

'Accidentally of course, tripped over a schoolbag.' Tonks added.

Hermione smiled and dropped her gaze to look over at Sirius. He was now talking to Harry, a much happier look on his face.

'Alright, dinner everyone!' Molly announced just as Hermione saw Fred slip something into his pocket and Mundungus looking gleefully in his hand.

During dinner, Hermione couldn't keep her eyes off Sirius, she didn't know why, she just felt drawn to him.

'…what do you think 'Mione?' Ginny asked.

Hermione suddenly realised she hadn't been paying any attention to the conversation.

'Erm…' She began, but Tonks laughed.

'You weren't paying attention, what were you thinking about?' Ginny asked.

'Oh, just thinking about whether or not I'd finished my History of Magic essay.' Hermione lied. She fixed her gaze on Ginny.

Tonks yawned loudly. 'Boring. Anyway, Ginny, I think it's a great idea, the team would be lucky to have you.'

Hermione finished dinner and after she dropped ice-cream onto her lap at dessert, due to absent-mindedly staring, she excused herself and went to her bedroom that she shared with Ginny.

She sat on the bed and looked at the high ceiling. The door knocked and her heart leaped.

She slumped dejectedly when Molly entered the room.

'Everything alright dear? You rushed off.' Molly smiled kindly.

'I'm fine, just a little tired.' Hermione forced a smiled back.

'Alright then, see you in the morning dear.' Molly smiled before disappearing behind the door.

Hermione sighed and pulled herself up from the bed to change into her pyjamas. She pulled her hair into a loose bun and left the room to go to the bathroom.

She had just emerged from the bathroom and nearly bumped into Harry.

'Sorry, didn't see you there Harry.' Hermione muttered.

'Are you alright Hermione?' Harry looked concerned.

'Of course, I'm just tired.' Hermione smiled softly.

'See you in the morning.' Harry gave her a quick hug and left her standing in the hall.

She had just turned to head back down the hall when she bumped into a figure.

'Sorry, didn't see…you' She mumbled.

Ok, Chapter One done! Chapter 2 up soon hopefully :D Reviews welcome! Peace x.


End file.
